oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Motifa
"It was the dawn of a new day, when Motifa came to our Planet." ~Narrator Motifa is a big, beautiful, black goddess from the Fatbla Tribe. Her powers are unmatched. If she wished so, she could end our world in a second. However, she doesn't due to her friendship with the bois. Back Story Near the dawn of time, Motifa was born the princess of the all-female Fatbla Tribe on a planet at the far corners of the universe. By far the most crazed and destructive of her sisters, the Fatbla Council motioned to exile her to a planet inhabited by creatures just as violent and irrational as her: the Planet Earth. Shortly after Motifa was expelled from her home planet, it was destroyed in a bloody war between her Tribe and the aggressive Eastsa Clan. Shortly after "whumping" from the heavens upon the Earth City of Los Santos, Motifa was quickly intercepted by the United States Army. Locked in a secret military fortress, she was made the subject of brutal experimentation as part of a government super-soldier program. (Other notable alumni of this program include Porchi, Bumblin' Burry, and the DynamoChimp.) With her own natural Fatbla powers greatly enhanced, Motifa successfully escaped from the facility, killing everyone who worked there on her way out. Without a home, cause, or any restraint whatsoever, Motifa to this day roams our planet, driven only by her lust for white women and her base impulses to destroy. Timeline * 1979: A much skinnier Motifa was working as a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake when Jason Voorhees attacked. After a potential white wife turned on her, she was able to manipulate Jason to get revenge on her and all the other counselors. This will forever serve as an example of Motifa's insatiable lust for death and immense powers of influence. * 2001: On September 11th, Motifa destroyed the World Trade Center in New York City by smashing a flying police car into two passenger planes, causing them to crash into the twin towers. She also used her powers of telekinesis to cause a third and fourth passenger plane to crash into the Pentagon and a field near Shanksville, Pennsylvania. The U.S. Military, recognizing Motifa as, launched a successful coverup campaign, successfully shielding the people of the world of their fatal mistake. * 2017: Motifa suddenly reappeared is Los Santos. After causing immense damage and taking thousands of lives, she returned to the blackness. The armies of the world stand vigilant should she ever appear again. Power and Feats * Invincibility * The power to unleash incredible amounts of energy, often leading to explosions (like immediately frying an old woman by punching the bus she was in) * The strength of a thousand cruise ships * Eye lasers (obtained at Bed Bath And Beyond) * Flight * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Increased Speed * Gravity Manipulation (Powerful enough to alter the orbit of Earth, changing the normal day/night cycle) * Instant Transmission * Matter Generation (cars, trucks, etc) * Summoning the Spirits of Fallen Fatbla Sisters and Eastsa Warriors Arsenal * Grappling Gun * The Thunder Dagger (relic of the Fabla tribe) * Car Gun Trivia * She is stated to have obtained her guns by 'accidentally' flying into a gun store using her "moon shoes." * Rumor has it that a much skinnier Motifa was working as a counselor at Camp Crystal Lake when Jason Voorhees attacked in 1979. After a potential white wife turned on her, she was able to manipulate Jason to get revenge on her and all the other counselors. This will forever serve as an example of Motifa's insatiable lust for death and immense powers of influence. Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:God Tier Category:Characters created by the Bois Category:Characters from Games Category:Friends Of The Bois